Infinite Days To Pass
by Caitycat95
Summary: After her fairytale ending in Breaking Dawn, Bella is so overwhelmed in bliss she doesn't even realize that something so perfect doesn't last forever-even if you're an immortal.
1. Preface

1My fairytale ending is what I live day to day. My immortality along with the rest of eternity that I get to spend with the love of my life. Not to mention all of my vampire powers: the immense strength, amazing speed, heightened senses, and my very own quantifiable supernatural talent–my mental shield. My whole family being immortal including Jacob if he chooses–which he probably will because of Renesmee's immortality. I get to spend my whole existence with the people I love. But, eventually Charlie and Reneé will pass on and I will miss them immensely of course, but I won't think of that until the time comes.

Edward, Renesmee, and I are as happy as could be. We have Jacob to help take care of Renesmee and give her even more love. He and Edward are actually friends now and, of course, Jacob and I love each other and couldn't be happier with that. I also have Alice as a best friend and a sister, not to mention a fashion mentor. She's still dressing me up like a doll, but I don't mind because its something that entertains her greatly. Actually, now Alice dresses both me _and _Renesmee. At least Nessie enjoys playing dress up, she loves being the center of attention.

Rosalie and I are okay; we both love Renesmee and each other, but aren't that close which is what's expected. Carlisle is as amazing as usual. I see him as a second father now, or third if I count Phil. Esme is the sweet, loving second mother I've always seen in her. She helps take care of Renesmee, too. Emmett is the annoying brother I never had, but you gotta love him. And, luckily, I can still beat him in an arm wrestling contest, so he can't bother me as much as he could when I was human. I wonder if he'll begin to gradually get more annoying as I become less and less of a newborn...Speaking of my status as a newborn, Jasper finally trusts me. He still thinks it's odd that I have such control over myself though. I love Jasper like a brother, too. A much less annoying brother, but a brother none the less. And then there's Charlie, my mortal father. I love him so much, as does Edward and Renesmee and Jacob, so we try to tell him as little as possible to protect him. So far, he's safe and there are no dangerous threats to him and we'd like to keep it that way.

We all still live in Forks. We don't plan on leaving until absolutely necessary because I really don't want to leave Charlie. I'd miss him too much as well as Renesmee. She's begun to get attached to her grandpa. Also, Carlisle is still a caring doctor at the same hospital. Everyone in town enjoys having his expertise present. And Jacob lingers around our house during the day and visits the cottage with Renesmee often. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I are presumed to be off at college or somewhere else by all of the inhabitants of Forks besides Charlie and the pack at La Push. So, we normally have to stay on the down low in and around town. Hunting trips are a different story though because we're hidden by the forests. Anyway, we're all still living at Carlisle and Esme's house though; Edward, Renesmee, and I escaping to the cottage half the time.

Renesmee...she's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon. Her pretty chocolate brown eyes that I used to have, her adorable curly brown hair, and her soft features that suite her heart-shaped face so well. At the moment, she's at the developmental stage of about a six year old. She has grown taller and more intelligent in only a month since the Volturi have seen her. They probably won't be back for awhile because of how they were shaken. Apparently, I was the reason for their vulnerability and cowardice. As proud as I am for this, I know that I definitely didn't thwart their plans single-handedly. There was Alice and her evidence along with all of our witnesses. Plus, Carlisle's words as well as Garrett's speech. Also, Edward suggests that it will be about a decade or more until their next visit and Alice has backed him up on that theory with her evidence that she sees no sign of another visit in the near future. So, I presume that we can relax for awhile and I intend on doing so. I have Edward, my precious Edward. I have Renesmee, my glorious daughter. I have so many more important people that I love so much.

I sighed at the complete and utter bliss I was feeling as I thought of how fortunate I was for all of this.

* * * * *

But, then I had to remember the situation I was in at this very moment. This was just a memory of what I once had and thought I would have forever. Unfortunately, all of this changed in a flash. I need to be brought back to the present and face the horrible situation that I was put into. My world came crumbling down around me, the walls caving in. I must save my loved ones, even if it means losing my own life.


	2. Obscurities

1I knocked on the familiar door in front of me with Edward on my left and Renesmee on my right holding my hand. Alice had dressed Renesmee this morning as I escaped her and went to Edward and I's cottage to dress myself. And, since I dressed myself, I was wearing a plain pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. But, Renesmee, being dressed by Alice, wore a pink and white plaid frilly dress that reached her knees. She looked adorable and loved that Alice had done so. She giggled happily as she looked at her reflection in the tall mirror in the hallway before we left the house.

Jacob walked up behind us and put a fiery hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of Renesmee's head. She looked up at him and smiled, her dimples showing softly in her pink cheeks.

Then, the door flew open and Charlie waved us in, grinning from ear to ear at us all. It seemed as if we were all smiling, that we were all so joyous. It was nice.

"Come in everyone," Charlie said. "How are you guys?"

"Good Grandpa," Renesmee answered in her high soprano. Her voice played like music in our ears and lit up everyones faces that were already so happy.

Since the Volturi had departed, leaving without a fight, without bloodshed, we were all extremely grateful for everything. We had Alice back with us and we had all gained friendships. I appreciate everything I have so much more now than I did before. I don't think I have seen a frown on anyone's face since the day we watched their gray cloaks disappear into the forest.

"Yes, definitely. Everything has been wonderful Charlie," Edward said, his topaz eyes sparkling. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Better now that all of you are here." He chuckled.

"Aw, thanks," Jacob replied sarcastically as he closed the door behind him.

Sue was in the kitchen making dinner when we got there. The smell of beef stew swirled in the air and filled my lungs. Definitely not appetizing to me or Edward. But, I could tell Jacob was enjoying the scent. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his stomach with his large, muscular hands.

"Mmm, smells good Sue. I'm hungry."

Sue turned her head to see Jacob, "Why thank you, you're welcome to have some. But, don't make a pig of yourself," she chided.

Jacob chuckled. "I won't....that much." He flashed Sue a grin. Sue rolled her eyes at him and sighed. When _didn't_ Jake make a pig of himself? I giggled under my breath.

"Can I have some, too, Sue?" Renesmee asked innocently, fear of rejection in her sincere furrowed brow. She tilted her head and looked deeply into Sue's eyes.

We all bursted into an uproar of laughter. Renesmee was so cute, but I knew this was just an act that she was putting on for Charlie and Sue. I pinched her cheek and cooed at her. Renesmee smiled and winked at me. She's become so smart, she can act like a mortal so easily. Once she's full grown, she'll have no problem fitting into society.

"Of course you can," answered Sue, patting Nessie on the head.

We all sat down at the dining room table, the exact amount of chairs to fit all of us. Renesmee had only a tiny portion of stew in her bowl because she was definitely only eating out of pure politeness. I know that she much rather prefers our vegetarian vampire diet to human food. Like I said, she's a smart half-vampire. Knowing what to do and what not to do to act like a human child. Renesmee has yet to fail at impressing me. While she sipped her first spoonful, Jacob had his bowl filled to the rim with the beef stew, which was expected. He began to dig in barely before he sat down. As Jacob spattered broth in every direction, Edward and I ate nothing while Sue and Charlie had a normal portion in their bowls. I got a glass of water to drink to be polite and try to act somewhat human. It was hard to even drink the water, I wrinkled my nose as I drank tiny sips.

We made small talk at the old wooden table we were seated at. I was talking to Charlie about his job as police chief and he was enjoying himself. I could hear Edward and Jacob talking about Renesmee and how impressive her intelligence is. I nodded in agreement without Charlie noticing, but I could tell Edward had caught that it was aimed towards the subject he and Jake were talking about. I listened in occasionally and caught tidbits of Renesmee and Sue's conversation about how pretty the dress Alice put her in was. Nessie's wind-chime voice floating through the air and filled everyone's ears with beautiful music.

Sue got up when she was finished with her stew and put her bowl in the sink. She then took a pan of brownies out of the oven and put them in the middle of the dining room table for everyone to eat for dessert. Jacob took four brownies while Renesmee ate half of one off of Jake's plate. Charlie ate two brownies while Sue had one. They all spoke of how delicious they were. I couldn't even imagine how someone could even find a brownie edible. They smelled so....repulsive. I remember faint, foggy human memories of how scrumptious I used to find them. Now, not so much. Haha.

The only thing I actually found appetizing was blood. My vegetarian vampire diet is enough to satisfy a tiny portion of my thirst, but I still yearned for something more. I know I can control myself around humans, but there's still a nagging pain in the back of my throat. An aching dryness that is never quenched. I'm lucky that I practically skipped the newborn thirst frenzy that most vampires go through so I can live among humans, but it's still hard. The only scent in the room that I was focused on was that of the blood pumping through Charlie, Sue, Jacob, and Renesmee's veins. It made me oblivious to the scent of the human food on the table, it made me oblivious to the reeking scent of dog that flowed off of Jake.

I could see the pulse of Charlie's blood through his carotid from where I sat and the scent was overpowering and deliciously vindictive. But, I stopped myself from thinking of this because I love Charlie and he's my father, not my meal. It was getting easier and easier to stop myself from thinking of this kind of behavior. I was grateful for that.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it, indicating it was about time to go. I looked over at Renesmee as she yawned adorably. I could feel the contacts that I wore starting to dissolve from the venom in my eyes. I would hate to have Charlie see the faded red ring around my pupils. They were much more faint than the crimson red irises that I used to have, but I still looked quite scary to the mortals. I had an extra set of contacts in my purse, but I needed them for tomorrow when Charlie would pick up Renesmee for the day, they were my last pair.

Renesmee and Charlie are going to Port Angeles so Charlie can buy her a toy for Valentine's Day. He insisted on it a few days ago. Apparently, February fourteenth isn't just a 'Hallmark Holiday' to him anymore and there's a reason to celebrate and give gifts. It delighted Renesmee, so I didn't bother to ask him where the change of heart came from.

All of a sudden, I felt a weird, but faint pull at the back of my mind. I didn't know where it was from, but I could feel it. The pull was like a nagging tug that was just reappearing, a pressure that pushed against my brain stem. I shrugged it off.

"Well, I think it's about time to go. Sue, dinner smelled fabulous and, by the looks of it, it tasted that way too. It seemed like everyone enjoyed it. Thanks," Edward chimed. He turned to Charlie. "And thank you Charlie for inviting us. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward shook Charlie's hand. Charlie didn't shudder from the cold temperature of his granite skin because he was finally used to it. It took him awhile.

"No problem Edward, it was nice having all of you. And, don't worry, I can't wait to pick Nessie up tomorrow." Charlie beamed, kissing Renesmee on the cheek. He was proud of himself for actually getting our approval. Of course we would monitor him and Nessie from a distance, but he didn't know, nor would he ever. I liked letting him gloat and feel responsible.

"Bye Dad, see ya later. Night." I kissed him on his warm, human lips. I could feel the blood flooding through the thin layer of skin on his soft lips. I took in a breath not thinking. His delicious scent was all I could focus on. I needed to gain control. It was hard to pull away from him, but I did. He winced at the touch of my icy cool lips.

"G'night Bells," he replied.

"Later everybody," Jake yelled to Sue and Charlie as he walked out the door to the Volvo.

"Bye Nessie," Sue cooed. "Bella, Edward, Jake, Charlie. I better get going. I need to check in with Leah and Seth." She picked up her coat and walked out the door waving.

"Good night grandpa," Renesmee whispered to Charlie. "I love you." She skipped gracefully after Jacob.

"Love you Nessie, I love all of you," Charlie called to Edward and I as we walked out the door, hand in hand.

"Love you too Dad," I murmured back to him without turning around, we were almost to the car; Edward kissing me down my jaw line. "Not now Edward," I whispered into his ear without anyone else hearing. I smiled a devilish smile at him. "Later when Renesmee's asleep in her room and we have our privacy." I winked at him, opening the passenger side door and slipping into the seat.

"Okay love."

Edward went around the Volvo in the blink of an eye and slid into the driver's seat igniting the engine and accelerating the speed to sixty miles per hour. Seventy, eighty, and stopping at ninety-five. In only a minute or two we arrived home. Edward parked the car in the garage next to Alice's yellow Porsche. Renesmee was already asleep in the back, snoring sweetly and quietly in Jake's bulky arms.

"Should I take her to the cottage or the main house?" Jacob asked in a hushed tone as he peered down at Renesmee, his husky voice barely below a whisper.

"The cottage is fine, Jake, thank you." I smiled at him, showing my glimmering fangs. "I'll be at the house for awhile with Edward, maybe until midnight. Do you mind watching her until then?"

"Sure. You know I'd watch her whenever you need me to Bells. When you come back to the cottage, I'll head home and crash. Boy, now that I think of it, I'm tired," he replied yawning.

For about a week now he's been sleeping at Billy's again. Billy definitely got a kick out of having Jake under his roof again. I know Billy enjoys the company, even if he complains of Jake from time to time.

"'Kay, sounds good. Bye Jacob, love you. And thank you for watching Renesmee for Edward and I."

"No prob Bells. She'll be safe with me, love you, too," He assured me, hugging me with one arm with Nessie sound asleep in the other and sauntered towards the cottage.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and ripped out of the garage and into the house where Alice and Jasper sat at the clear glass table in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett were absent–probably in their room with the door locked–so their seat on the couch was filled in by Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello everyone," I sighed cheerfully; my arms hooked tightly around Edward's smooth, muscular neck. He dropped me to my feet as I glided over to Alice gracefully in rhythmic, lithe dancer's steps.

"Hey Bella," Alice sang.

"Hello, how was Charlie's?" asked Carlisle from the living room.

"Excellent. Sue was over and she cooked for everyone, minus Edward and I of course," I replied in my bell voice.

"That's terrific," Esme chimed in. She smiled at me, turned to Edward, and smiled at him as well.

"Yeah, everything's working out wonderfully. Things have just fallen perfectly into place," I said, twirling around in joy to have Edward catch me and then dip me back as if we were dancing. I giggled in excitement.

Edward and I stopped waltzing as Emmett ran down the steps with Rosalie on his back yelling. He cut in between the two of us and dropped Rose on the couch to the left of Carlisle. Emmett ran and jerked to a stop beside Edward and I, putting his arm around the both of us.

"So, how are you two love birds?" he prompted, then turned his face to Edward. "The newborn feisty in the bedroom, brother?" Emmett looked me up and down, lifting an eyebrow.

I punched him hard in the stomach. Trying my hardest to do as little damage as I could. I didn't want to hurt him, just let him now how much he irritated me. He sucked in a sharp breath and grumbled, "Ouch, Bella! You know I'm just kidding. That hurts." He let go of our shoulders and elbowed Edward.

Emmett leaned in towards him and whispered, "Contain your newborn. She seems pretty feisty to me. Bella must leave bruises, if you know what I mean." He laughed and dodged the second punch I threw at him, running over to Rosalie and pulling her up off the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and licked her ear. If only that punch managed to hit him, I actually put some power behind my clenched fist that time.

"Ew, Emmett!" Rose snarled at him. Emmett was extremely annoying today, he always is when he's in a good mood.

I laughed at his vulgarity and disgustingness with Edward and everyone else joining in. Rosalie glowered at all of us, letting a low hiss escape from between her pursed lips.

"Very funny," she snapped, uncoiling Emmett's burly arms from around her waist and forcing them down to his sides. She was stronger than she looked–or maybe Emmett just didn't want to upset her further, she did have a nasty temper.

Rose crossed her thin, pale arms and glared at Emmett through slitted, coal black eyes. Rosalie hasn't hunted for awhile so her attitude is much worse than normal, plus her eyes were nowhere near the pretty butterscotch they could be. Speaking of which, I'm getting pretty thirsty myself. Maybe I can do some hunting tomorrow–make a pit stop on my way to Port Angeles and get a deer or two. Edward could join in; if we were fast enough, we wouldn't even miss any of Charlie and Renesmee's shopping trip

As I thought of this, the reoccurring blaze of heat lit my throat on fire and burned the inside of my stomach. The need to quench my thirst was getting worse, I could feel it. Venom pooled in my mouth making it almost drip out of my mouth. I swallowed quickly so no venom could escape my plump lips. I accidently made a slurping sound and everyone stared at me.

"Whoops, sorry," I laughed embarrassed; still surprised that my cheeks didn't get hot and turn red. It's been about two months since I was last human, so I still have the tendency to forget that I can't blush anymore–or be clumsy and vulnerable–which I did often as a mortal.

My family all chuckled at me. Being a newborn was a nuisance.

We all stood around the kitchen now. Carlisle and Esme had gotten up and walked over to us as well as Jasper and Alice. Emmett took Rosalie back in his arms without any resistance from her. She seemed to have forgiven him for his repulsiveness as she did every other time he acted that way. Alice put her arm on my shoulder and smiled at me.

There was a silence in the room that settled easily. A scent of cinnamon, hyacinth, and vanilla from the potpourri floated on the breeze and filled the room. It was a sweet smell that actually appealed to me. Something besides human blood that smelled good, I sighed contentedly.

The sun was setting outside the large glass windows that surrounded us, leaving a pink and red ring around the sun on the horizon that shone onto us all. We glittered as the light reflected off of us, creating an appearance of diamond encrusted, pale white skin. I looked around at my family, taking in the beauty of us all. The light refracted between us, passing on a slant from person to person–well, vampire to vampire really.

"If only Nessie was here," Alice chimed. "She loves sparkly things–especially us when it's actually sunny." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember the first time she saw one of us sparkle, I think it was either Edward or me. Renesmee was so fascinated," I replied remembering back to that rare sunny day about a week or two ago. "I'd go get her, but I'm positive that she's already asleep. I wouldn't want to wake her."

"I know, I was just saying. Please don't disturb little Nessie."

"Wasn't planning on it Alice," I exclaimed flashing her a grin and tapping her nose with my index finger. Alice wrinkled her nose and lifted her arm from my shoulder stepping back into Jasper's grasp. She hugged her; his bulky arms that held her in place close to his silent, immobile heart.

I turned around and skipped out the door, gliding over the wooden floor. "Wait a sec Alice. I got something for you."

Alice looked after me with a confused look on her face. She looked up at Jasper as if to ask him what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders; his navy blue shirt collar wrinkling up and settling back down as if he had never moved.

I simmered my skip down to a saunter and walked into the garage, each of my steps weightless and graceful. I went to my purse that sat on the soft passenger seat of the shiny Volvo. I found the little midnight blue–almost black–velvet box that was wrapped in a silk light pink ribbon in a pocket on the side of my purse where I had put it. The tiny package had a rectangular card attached to it by a piece of white translucent silk that read, 'To Alice, enjoy.'

The tugging that I had felt earlier at Charlie's had came back. The tiny elastic pull was starting to get annoying. Once again, I just shrugged it off and tried to ignore it.

I had picked this up at a jewelry store in Port Angeles a week ago and saved it for tonight. It was Alice's human birthday today, which isn't normally even acknowledged so this'll hopefully surprise her. Yet again, she can see into the future so maybe not. She probably already figured out what I was doing and what I had gotten her. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. Hopefully she'll at least act surprised for my sake. Let's see if Alice is a good actor.

Since Alice's always the gift giver, I decided to spoil her with something for a change. I mean, I appreciate all the gifts she showers me in when there's just the lamest excuse to celebrate, but I hate receiving presents, it's unnecessary. Alice won't be upset by my generosity like I would've been if I were in her shoes; she'll be completely delighted, which is good. I like giving gifts much better than receiving them so I hope Alice likes what I got her. She should; the magnificent opal gemmed earrings that I had bought for her suited her well. They were in the shape of tear drops, smaller than dimes. If you tilted them in the light, they gave off an iridescent glow, faintly displaying all the colors of the rainbow. I'm sure Alice would love them.

I picked up the box and closed my purse, putting it under the dash. I closed the car door and threw the box into the air. It spun and flipped in a full circle, landing perfectly in the center of my snow-white palms. I smirked at my graceful coordination.

I zipped out of the garage and into the living room with the rest of my family. It seemed as if I never left, everyone was in the same pose and standing in the same posture as before. The only difference in the scene I had left between the scene I had just arrived to was that everyone was in a quiet conversation now. But, I interrupted there insignificant chitchat with my presence.

"Here you go my darling sister," I chirped, leaning towards Alice and hugging her tightly. I kissed her lightly on her forehead as I stepped away and let her go from my embrace.

"Oh my gosh," she whimpered flabbergasted. Her dumbfounded expression spreading across her face and onto Edward's. Apparently, it was a contagious reaction.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's shocking. The gift-exchange hater giving you a present," I scoffed sarcastically.

"No, it's not that. I really appreciate you buying me a gift for something we don't normally celebrate. It's something that I thank you greatly for. It's just that I didn't expect anything from you, that's what's so odd," Alice exclaimed staring at the floor, racking her brain for answers.

I paused for a moment, thinking. Something occurring to me. "Wait, how come you didn't already know I had gotten you something? You should've been able to see that I had," I said stumped, I didn't know what was going on. Either they were really good actors, or something was up.

"You're right. I should've. I tried to see what you were doing Bella, but I couldn't. It was....weird. You weren't blurry like Nessie or the wolves are, the vision was....obscured. It wasn't like a void or an abyss, it was a vivid vision like any other time I'd look into the future, but there was a façade to it. I could tell that it was fake, but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't push the fake vision away, I couldn't see the real future that was supposed to be," Alice explained shocked, her golden topaz eyes panicked.

"Really?..." I asked confused. What had happened to Alice's visions? We need them to protect us from the Volturi. A worry-line creased my forehead.

"I could see in your mind Alice, it was fake–even I could tell," Edward added astonished. This has never happened before, we were all confused at why it had occurred.

"Well, I really wanted this to be a surprise. I'm glad it was, but I don't want anything going wrong with your visions," I admitted, rubbing Alice's shoulder. She looked up from the floor and turned her gaze to me. If she could have been able to cry, she would have been. I could see the despair in her eyes and realized that she relies on her visions much more than I had thought. I bit my hard granite lip with my razor sharp teeth.

"Wait. Bella, did you say that you _wanted_ it to be a surprise? As in, you didn't want Alice to see her present in advance?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, I wanted Alice to not know what I got her ever since I bought it."

"But, were you actually trying not to let her see the gift, trying to block it mentally?" he asked.

"A little, I guess. Not really consciously though. Why?"

Carlisle put his index finger up in the air, indicating for me to wait for an answer. He pondered the situation, scrutinizing my face. As he was lost in deep thought, Alice held the velvet box in her pixie-like fingers. She tossed it back in forth between her left and right hands; if a mortal were to see her doing so, they wouldn't even be able to see the box let alone identify it as one. Carlisle squinted his eyes as if he were thinking harder.

"While we wait for Carlisle to figure this out–or try to at least–can I open the present?" asked Alice, her voice going up an octave in excitement. Apparently the gift helped lift her spirits immensely. That's wonderful because I absolutely hate seeing Alice sad, she's the happiest person I know. A smile crossed my face in relief.

"Sure," I replied. "Go ahead."

We exchanged joyous glances as she untied the light pink ribbon, her smile a wistful grin. She placed the ribbon on my wrist and tied it, making me a soft, silk bracelet. Alice then opened the box which exposed her gift, she set the lid in my palm to hold momentarily. She smiled from ear to ear as she ogled at the opal gemstones.

"They're beautiful Bella! I love them," Alice screeched, still managing to keep her voice sounding like music. "I'll wear them always! Thank you so much." She took the earrings out of the packaging cotton and lightly threw the box onto the dining table, having it land almost silently on the glass top.

The annoying pull in the back of my mind suddenly let go and I couldn't feel the pressure anymore. I was relieved it was gone.

I threw the lid onto the box that Alice had thrown, having it land perfectly atop it, securing itself closed. Jasper took the velvet box that we had literally thrown together and held it.

"No problem Alice," I said proudly. I knew I had picked out the perfect gift for her. "Want me to put them in for you?"

"Why not?"

I took the two pieces of perfectly hand-crafted jewelry out of Alice's tiny hands, fastening them into her earlobes. I stepped back to admire them. Magnificent; they even matched her outfit.

"Very pretty," Esme said in awe. Everyone seemed to like them.

"I agree, they look very lovely on you," Jasper added hugging Alice from behind, securing her waist into his arms and giving her the box. She let go of his grasp and zoomed out of the room, heading upstairs, and reappearing seconds later empty handed.

I smiled at her, knowing that she had put the box in her room, on her bedside table, to place her earrings at nighttime. Alice smiled back at me, slipping back into Jasper's arms.

"Nice earrings Alice," Edward complimented, smiling at her.

"Thanks," Alice said, smiling back at him.

"Bella," Carlisle said, interrupting our compliments to Alice and her gift.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice seeming to twinkle as I said the single word.

"I think you were the one to deceive Alice in her future seeing," he accused, giving me the blame.

"How?" I was taken aback by his accusations. I looked at him confused.

"You know your mental shield? Maybe you shielded Alice's visions with a fake future. It's a completely legit answer."

I assessed his hypothesis; it made complete sense. The mental shield, the protecting layer in a film around me, it was there. I remembered how I could feel the resistence of something that wrapped around me after I bought the gift, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It was like an elasticity that tugged at the back of my brain, in my subconscious. All week, I tried desperately to not bring anything up around Alice to make her look into the future to this night.

"Maybe you're right," I considered. "I haven't been thinking of my shield lately at all, but I do remember distinctively that the night I bought Alice's earrings the shield was activated in some way, I just hadn't realized it until now."

"Then that must have been what happened." Carlisle smiled at his discovery.

"That's good, I thought that there was something wrong with my visions," Alice sighed relieved.

Edward hugged me tighter as I reached up and stood on my toes to turn and kiss him on the lips. He kissed me hungrily, but I was conscious of our audience; I pulled away and turned back around, leaning back into his chest.

"You impress me greatly love," Edward said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him, flashing my perfect teeth, and whispered in his ear to thank him.

As I thought of the mental power I must possess to be able to do such a thing, the earrings that I had gotten Alice grabbed my attention from the light they gave off. It flickered faintly around her ear. That reminded me of the other part of Alice's gift. I looked out the window to see that the sun was still on the horizon, we still had time left.

"Alice, I have yet another gift for you," I taunted her, my sudden gift-giving mood showing bright in my dark golden eyes.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in curiosity.

Before Alice could see into the future, I quick blocked out her vision with my elastic shield stretching over the future she was seeking. It was the annoying tug at the back of my mind once again. It was easy to hold the pressure there, it was just a nuisance.

"Damn, I can't see what your next surprise is," Alice exclaimed stubbornly.

Edward chuckled. "Her fake vision this time is that you're taking her to a petting zoo, Bella."

We all cracked up at hearing this, even Alice.

"It's better than a petting zoo, I'll assure you that much," I hinted winking at Alice. I could tell she was anxious, I could see it in her butterscotch eyes.

"So, Carlisle, can we talk about the vision predicament in deeper discussion after Bella reveals Alice's second gift?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I have more thinking to do anyway," Carlisle replied.

Alice whined, "Come on, what's the next gift?"

I grinned at her and winked.

My next surprise for Alice today, October 31st–Alice Cullen's birthday, Halloween–we're taking Alice out trick-or-treating in Forks! Since we'll be in costumes, no one will recognize us so everything will work out perfectly. Alice loves getting dressed up and dressing me up so she'll have some fun with that. Let's hope that we can all have fun tonight–I'm sure Emmett'll get a kick out of scaring the little kids senseless. If I were a kid again and I didn't know him, I'd be frightened by the huge, bulky vampire. Who wouldn't?

It's too bad Nessie fell asleep, then she could've went with us and had fun winning over the entire the neighborhood; she always had that affect on people. Oh well, at least we'll get lots of candy for her. And, if Jake wants to come, he'll get a boatload of sweets for him to devour and he'll probably have lots of fun. He's one person that I can definitely tell's a kid at heart. Haha, I love Jacob. But, I'll need to make sure he saves some trick-or-treat candy for Nessie or else he'll pig out and eat it all.

Surprisingly, I can't wait.


	3. Costume Chaos

"We're going....." I paused to increase the anticipation, "Trick-or-treating!" I yelled jumping up and down, holding Alice's hands. I waited for a response from her, but she didn't start jumping up and down or even smiling.

"Awesome!" screamed Emmett. "I get to scare the hell out of little kids!"

I ignored Emmett and his excitement and focused on Alice's non-changing expression. "What's wrong Alice? I thought you'd want to go....I'll even let you dress me up." I pleaded, shaking her shoulder.

Alice peered at me through a curtain of spiky bangs and frowned. Edward looked down at me and snickered. I hesitated for a moment and froze, assessing Alice and her expression.

"Don't you realize how good of an actress Alice is, Bella?" Edward chuckled.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Alice grinned a devilish smile at me.

"Phew, you scared me Alice!" I breathed, putting my hand over my frozen, silent heart.

"I got you though, didn't I?" Alice smirked.

I laughed along with everyone else. "Haha, yes you did," I mocked sarcastically.

"Let's go pick out our costumes! We have about an hour until trick-or-treat starts in Forks, so we got to hurry up," Emmett said excitedly. "What's the scariest monster you can think of that I could pull off?" He let a horrifying growl rip from his throat as he narrowed his eyes into slits for emphasis.

"Just walk out of the house like your normal self, that should be able to make people run for their lives in fright," Jasper muttered rolling his eyes.

"Very funny Jazz," Emmett replied, striking Jasper in the back of the head. He turned around and scowled at Emmett. "I think I'll go as a werewolf. I bet Jake'll get a kick out of that."

"Speaking of Jacob, do you think you could watch Nessie for me so he can come with us, Esme? I think Jake would really have fun Trick-or-treating with us and he's on babysitting duty at the moment," I asked Esme.

She turned to me and smiled. "Of course, I wasn't planning on going and I haven't spent much time with precious Renesmee in awhile so I'd be obliged to watch her."

"Thank you Esme. Would you mind going to get Jacob at the cottage and letting him know all this?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a second." Esme dropped Carlisle's loose grasp from around her waist and raced past us to head out of the door and to the cottage.

"Okay, everyone who is planning on going raise your hand," directed Edward, his voice full of authority, sounding from right behind me. He held onto me with his muscular arms and rubbed my side affectionately.

Everyone raised their hand except for Jasper and Carlisle. Alice looked around the room at the show of hands, pausing to hold Jasper's gaze. After a few moments of them staring at each other, Alice raised his hand for him. "Jasper's coming too," she announced happily.

"Fine. But, only for you my darling," he murmured softly into her ear, smiling.

Alice giggled as he kissed her cheek and they all turned to Carlisle.

"Why won't you come too, Carlisle?" I asked. "Be a kid again, let loose." I said, a half-smile forming on the corners of my lips.

Carlisle chuckled. "I have never been trick-or-treating Bella and I was planning on watching Nessie with Esme."

"But, you have the rest of eternity to grandfather Renesmee and only a handful of Halloweens left in the town of Forks," Edward persuaded.

"For me Carlisle? It's my birthday!" Alice reminded him, smiling from ear to ear and rising on her tiptoes, leaning towards him.

Carlisle looked around from eager face to eager face waiting for his reaction. "Fine, but on one condition," he paused. "That we play baseball–Cullen-style–tomorrow night. A raging storms coming in and it's supposed to be the worst this year, lots of lightning and thunder. Bella can play in her first game instead of just refereeing."

"That's a great idea, Carlisle," Rosalie commented sincerely, she was always up for a game of baseball.

"Yeah, it is. Bella should have lots of fun," Edward agreed in his melodic, velvety voice, kissing the top of my head.

Baseball. Oh, no. I should've seen this coming, being a part of the Cullen family now. It's like a tradition, something they do every time it storms. Or, something that _we_ do, rather. I would enjoy playing baseball with my family, but the thing is, I have no clue how to play baseball. I don't even know the basic rules. Great, I'm going to feel like an idiot. Well, at least I have my newborn strength, that should help me in the game. All I need to do is remember back to the last baseball game I went to.

The cloudy human memories are hard to see, but if I concentrate, I can remember Rosalie and Carlisle hitting the ball and running around the bases...Alice pitching the ball...Edward running after the ball that would whip past the outfield...the nomads interrupting our game. James...his intent eyes boring in my face, him crouching, getting ready for the kill.

I stopped thinking about that memory abruptly. I hate bringing up James, he'd put me through so many hardships, gave me so many nightmares and horrid memories. I suddenly felt glad that I can't clearly remember back to when I was a human.

All I have to remember is the basics that I witnessed that day watching the game and I should be okay.

"Mhm, I guess I w-will," I stammered. This is one of the first times I had actually felt uncertain about something while I was a vampire. It was a strange, foreign feeling to me. Being a vampire, you're a confident and very certain creature since you posses so much power and strength. Remembering back to when I was human, I was the exact opposite of what I am now. I used to be clumsy, vulnerable, scared, the list goes on.

Edward interrupted my thoughts with his beautiful voice. "Are you okay?" he questioned, a concerned frown creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied convincingly.

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll play baseball tomorrow night and go trick-or-treating tonight. Now, let's not waste time people. Hurry up!" Emmett commanded clapping his hands impatiently. We all headed upstairs to get our costumes together.

"I'll get my costume together, Bella's, and Rose's. Okay?" asked Alice, her voice ringing in the tight hallway we all stood in.

"Sounds good, I got my costume and my costume only. Every immortal for himself," Emmett yelled, running into his room that he shared with Rosalie and locking the door behind him before anybody could stop him.

"Whatever Emmett," Edward grumbled as he pounded on the door Emmett had just locked. "I got Jazz and Carlisle's outfits as well as my own."

"Hey, what about my costume?" a husky voice yelled up the steps. Jacob appeared at the top of the staircase.

I elbowed Edward gently in the rib cage to let him know that I wanted him to include Jacob.

"I got your getup too, Jake," Edward added reluctantly.

We all moved slowly through the hall–Jasper, Edward, and Jacob going into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom; Alice, Rose, and I going into Jasper and Alice's room. I hope everyone can get a costume, we have a large party to dress tonight.

I followed Alice into her bedroom with Rose trailing behind me. We closed the door after Rosalie was in and locked it so no one could peek in the room. It was a contest now, whoever came up with the best costumes would win. The teams were Team Edward, Team Rosalie, and Team Emmett. I laughed at Emmett and how he went solo in the contest. I hope he can fend for himself.

Alice and Jasper's room was a combination of gray and yellow. There was a leather couch that was a dark gray in the center of the room with an old, antique wooden coffee table a few feet away from it. The drapes were a bright yellow with a floral pattern embroidered on the edges of them. In the corner of the room, there was a gray bookshelf that held many old books that looked centuries old. A floor-length mirror was in the opposite corner. Next to that was a large door which I assumed to be their closet.

"Okay Bella, Rose and I will think of the actual costumes and put them together while you shield us with your mental cover. That way, Edward can't see into our minds and cheat off of our ideas," Alice announced triumphantly, proud of her grand idea. She always planned ahead.

"Good idea," Rose and I agreed in unison.

"I can help contribute to your ideas while I do so. My shield is strong enough now that I don't only have to be focused on its elasticity and form," I reminded her.

"Okay, that'll be perfect," Alice sang happily.

I formed the cover over the three of us so nobody could penetrate any of our minds. It was easy to hold it there and focus on something else.

"Hey Alice, how about you just look into the future and see who wins. You could see their costumes than, too," Rose asked, a devilish smile forming around the corners of her lips. She would do anything to win. Rosalie is the most competitive person I know.

"No Rosalie! I want the game to be fair, it's better that way. Why would you want to cheat?" Alice chided. I agree with her. Those kind of amazing gifts should only be used for good, not evil. No matter how small or insignificant that evil may be.

I blocked her ability to see that vision with my shield, stretching it's elastic layer over Alice's brain. Even if she was the kind of person to use her future-seeing abilities to cheat, she wouldn't be able to now. I smirked at my mental strengths. It wasn't that hard to keep the cover over the three of us plus Alice's future-seeing ability. It was uncomfortable, but I'd just have to endure it while we got our outfits together. No big deal, just annoying.

"Instead of bickering about cheating, let's get to work so we can win fair and square," I barked, my temper getting harder to control with all of the weights on my mind. I suddenly felt a stab in my shield and a light formed around Alice. Edward must be trying to read Alice's mind.

Then, I felt another stab and a light flowed off of Rosalie. Edward was once again trying to penetrate my shield and read a mind. But, too bad for him, he couldn't. I smiled at my abilities once again, proud that I could counter Edward's powers.

Alice and Rosalie sat down on the gray couch as I stood in front of them trying to concentrate on a costume idea while keeping my blocking shield strong and prominent in my mind. After a few moments of silent pondering, Rosalie spoke.

"Wait," she paused, thinking. "Are we supposed to come up with a scary costume or a funny costume? Which would win?" Her onyx black eyes glinted at the word 'win'. I could clearly read her eyes, all she wanted was victory.

Alice tilted her head to the side, thinking about what Rosalie had said. She took in a deep breath and answered, "It depends. If it's a convincing frightening costume, it could win. Or, if it's a well put together humorous costume it also has a possibility of winning."

"I think we should have a mix of both types of costumes," I added. "Then, we have a chance of winning both categories."

"Rose and I will think of two good costumes to scare people with while Bella thinks of a costume to make people laugh," Alice said. "Okay?"

"Okay, let's do this!" Rosalie said enthusiastically.

I winced. I'm not that humorous of a person so I probably won't have much luck with a comedic costume. I just hope that I won't disappoint my team members. I sighed.

We were in silence again, waiting for the first good idea to be created, thinking of our own costume plans.

I made sure my shield was up and sturdy before I started to focus more on a costume design; everything was good and strong with my cover, no more attempts being made to penetrate it. So, with that being dealt with, I tried to think hard. Hmmm, what kind of costume would be funny?....and then the perfect idea came to me–the least creative of the three.

"Oh my gosh, I have the perfect idea!" I exclaimed, a victorious smile making its way across my face. "I'll dress up like Edward, Alice'll dress up like Jasper, and Rosalie'll dress up like Emmett! I mean, even though we wanted some frightening costumes, this will be hilarious and definitely make up for the lack of fear we bring to people. Plus, I'm pretty sure everyone will fall to the floor laughing at our imitations of our husbands."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Bella! That's an amazing idea!" She jumped up off the couch and hugged me.

"Emmett's gonna raise hell if we do this!" Rosalie giggled with glee. "He'll either piss his pants laughing or get really angry with my impression of him." She smiled, not caring which way Emmett would react.

"So then, if we all agree, let's get started!" I said, smiling.

I held the elastic shield just around the boarders of the room as I advanced over to the large door of the closet. I opened the white doors to reveal a glorious, gigantic room filled with clothes and other apparel, both for men and women. I stretched the shield over the closet and its huge area of space as Rosalie came into the closet with me.

Brilliant colors surrounded me in a rainbow of many different materials. One side was for Alice's clothes and one side was for Jasper's. I wondered why Jasper had so many clothes, he didn't seem to be that into fashion like Alice.

Just as I had thought it, Rosalie said, "Why does Jasper have so many clothes, I never thought he had _this_ much." Her tone was one of awe-struck envy, which I didn't get because she had the time and money to buy this kind of wardrobe whenever she wanted.

"Oh," Alice said, smirking. "I buy Jasper and I matching outfits. They aren't perfectly matched, just the same exact color scheme." She followed Rose and I, gloating.

Her closet was like a palace filled with royal dressings for a queen, overflowing with designer tags. Alice outdoes herself all the time.

Rosalie pulled a pair of black leather pants from the bottom of a pile of clothes in the corner of Jasper's side of the closet. "How about these?" She blurted out a loud laugh that still sounded like music even though a mortal would've snorted afterwards, sounding very unattractive. She put the pants up to herself. "Do I look like Emmett with these on?"

"Perfect Rose, Emmett will just _love_ your impersonation with those hot pants on." I laughed hysterically with my two sisters joining in. We were doubled over in laughter, all imagining Rosalie with the black leather pants on, attempting to imitate her macho husband.

I pulled a denim jacket with a cow print sewn onto the cuffs that had Jasper's name embroidered into the collar in yellow. "Here you go Alice–or should I say Jasper–," I laughed into my hand, "this'll look lovely on you."

Alice giggled. "Why, thank you Bella."

Rosalie picked out a white tank top and a black leather jacket that matched the pants. She decided to wear a wig from a box on the highest shelf in the closet. It was dark, matching Emmett's hair color and his length. Next to the box of wigs were rows of shoes. She picked up a pair of funky orange sneakers. She quickly changed into the clothes and accessories she held, looking at herself in the large mirror at the end of the closet.

"Perfection," she said in a deep voice, trying to sound like her husband. Her voice was still feminine and beautiful. I had to say, she made a lovely man, very attractive. She flipped her hair out of her eyes in a macho way.

"I agree," Alice said cheerfully, walking over to Rosalie. She reached out to the mirror, making me realize that it wasn't a mirror at all, yet a door to another part of the closet. "Bella, follow me. Rose, your outfit is good, you can come with us and help. This is a second part of my closet, it probably has better clothes for our costumes."

I followed Alice like she directed and came to a tiny room, smaller than the last, yet still consider large on its own as a closet. This had the older, more antique clothes in it.

Alice walked over to a section of the second closet that was in the very back and pulled out a long, black blazer. "Bella, this looks like something Edward would wear," she said, turning to me with the article of clothing in her hand. It was floor length and mysterious looking, almost like a cape. Edward will appreciate my own rendition of him as the stereotypical vampire.

I grabbed the blazer from her petite hands and slung it over my shoulder to keep searching for the rest of my ensemble. I picked up a plain white t-shirt from a box to put under the blazer. As I did so, I held my shield strong around the three of us. Edward was trying to penetrate it again, without luck once again. A light grew and dimmed around both Alice and Rosalie as I ignored it.

"Oh, how about this Alice?" Rose asked, turning around to face Alice. She pulled out a patriotic tie with the pattern of the American flag on it and a light gray undershirt. "This will go with the denim jacket you have."

"Sure. Thanks," Alice replied, gently taking the silk tie and thin cotton shirt out of Rosalie's hands.

We went back to searching for the rest of our costumes. I still need a pair of pants, shoes, and something for my face and hair; Alice needs pants, a shirt, shoes, and something for her face to make it more masculine; Rosalie was done besides accessories if she wanted some.

"Rose. Alice. I think we should all have mustaches just to get the point across that we're men. It will give us a more _macho_ look," I said, trying to make my voice sound manly on the word,_ 'macho'_.

Alice laughed. "Okay, they're some in that drawer over there." She pointed to a wooden box on the bottom shelf that had four drawers. It looked hand-crafted. "Can you get us three Rosalie? Match the tones with our husbands' hair color please." She smiled and returned to finding the rest of her ensemble, humming the arpeggios of the musical scale. Her voice was lovely as it filled the room with soft, muffled music.

Rosalie grabbed the wooden box and looked through the drawers and found the perfect stick-on mustaches for us all. She took the back off of her fake mustache and stuck the adhesive part onto her upper lip. Pushing her plump lips out, she said:

"Do I look convincing enough?"

I turned to look at her, her face contorted into an unusual expression. "Um, of course you do Rose. You look exactly like Emmett," I exaggerated, a weak smile creeping across my face.

Alice laughed. "Well, not quite, but it'll do."

"Thanks guys, because your outfits look just so much better," Rose retorted rolling her dark, shining eyes. "Well, want me to go get wigs to match your mustaches while you finish up your costumes?"

"Sure," Alice and I chimed together. We looked at each other and smiled, turning back to the rack of clothes in front of us as Rosalie went back into the last section of the closet for our wigs. As Rose walked, the shield I held stretched around her and moved with each step she took. The shield was actually beginning to become unnoticeable, extremely easy to hold around the three of us.

"Here you go Bella!" Alice flung a pair of new denim jeans over my shoulder. They looked as if they were never worn.

I looked at the jeans strewn over my hard shoulder and took them off and into my hands. "I appreciate it, but I'm looking for more of a dark ages look, something a traditional vampire might wear."

Alice snickered. "I hate when people stereotype us, but I know it'll make a better costume" She was getting more competitive than I thought she would have.

"Thanks," I said as we kept searching.

After about two minutes, Alice came up with a pair of black formal paints. "How about these?" Alice asked waiting for my conclusion.

I approved. "That'll look great."

Alice smiled cheerfully, bouncing in place. She started to hum again, picking up where she had left off before; we were almost done with our costumes.

"I got both of your wigs," Rosalie declared, appearing in the doorway to the second closet. She held a wig with tousled bronze hair in her right hand and a wig with wavy blonde hair in her left. Outstretching her right hand to me, I grabbed the wig. Rosalie advanced to Alice and handed the remaining wig to her.

"Thank you Rose," I said studying the wig she had given me. Alice thanked her too. "Now all I need are shoes and I'm done!"

"I've been done for awhile. Now, hurry up," Rosalie barked, her patience all but disappearing. Her victory was put on hold as she waited for us to finish. She groaned. "I'll go get you your shoes."

"I could've–" I started to say, but Rose had already vanished into the first section of the closet to retrieve our shoes.

"Alice, I'll help you get a pair of pants while Rose throws her tantrum," I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks," she replied happily.

As I helped my sister search for the final article of clothing that she needed, I dropped the shield that surrounded the three of us, figuring that there wasn't enough time to cheat off of our ideas.

"Will this match?" Alice asked as she held a pair of pants that were a brilliant white. They must be new too.

"Yeah, that's perfect," I reassured her.

"I got two pairs of shoes. Who wants which?" Rose asked in a flat tone seeming unamused. She held two pairs of Jasper's shoes in one hand, the other hand resting on her hip. One shoe was black and almost medieval looking while the others were just blue sneakers.

"I'll take the formal ones," I announced as I reached for the pair of shoes. Rosalie handed them over to me and gave the other pair to Alice.

"Thanks," Alice politely accepted the sneakers. Her face was exuberant as she realized her costume was completed. The corners of her eyes crinkling with excitement as she flashed a brilliant smile.

Alice is always so very happy, even when it seems like there's nothing left to smile about. I love this trait about her. I have been just as joyous lately though, so there wasn't much difference in our expressions. The gratitude and happiness was radiating off of everyone, even Rosalie now as she realized that her life was in perfect balance as well. I smiled gleefully back at Alice, my favorite sister. I then realized Rosalie was in the room too and was grateful she couldn't have heard what I thought even if she was able to read minds.

I do love Rosalie, but I have a better relationship with Alice. Ever since I was pregnant with Renesmee, she's been kindhearted and caring towards me, but I still can't forget the times when she used to hate and envy at me. She would sneer at me and give me dirty looks when I truly had done nothing wrong. I remembered my faint human memories of her jealousy and rage towards me, I shuddered slightly.

"What are we waiting for?" Rosalie asked in a whiny tone, her impatience overwhelming our moment of cheeriness. "Get changed and then we can meet up with everyone else."

In a flash, Alice and I were dressed. I stuck on my moustache and fixed my wig into place. Alice did the same and then turned to me and fixed my shirt that was under the blazer. Typical Alice. I smirked at her.

"Are we all set?" I asked, thinking to see if we had any holes in the fabrication of our costume designs.

"I'd say so. Let's show 'em what we got ladies!" Alice hooted in a masculine voice, her normal angelic tone making the holler as beautiful as could be. "Or should I say men?"

We all giggled and walked out of both of the closets, straightening up and closing the door behind us.

"I can hear everyone out in the hall so they must be done too," I pointed out having heard all of the loud voices and hollering laughter coming from the hallway.

Rosalie opened Alice's bedroom door and looked out into the hall as she burst out in hysteric laughter. Alice did the same when she reached the doorway. Their laughter sounded like the tinkling of bells. I pushed through them gently to see what all of the ruckus was about.

Emmett was dressed in skintight, cheetah print spandex with a long feline tail and matching ears. He had whiskers that looked surprisingly real sticking out of corners of his nostrils. Then, I unfortunately happened to look him up an down. My attention was immediately drawn to where the ultra tight material was stretched to its limit over his private area. I grimaced, but it made me laugh even harder.

"Me-_ow_," he growled at us all, sounding too feminine to be as masculinely built as he. He did a twirl for us all. This showed me that the spandex was also too tight around his backside. I'm sure that Rosalie just _loved _his costume for these reasons. She was raising her eyebrows as her eyes searched hungrily over him. Rosalie goosed Emmett and winked at him. Emmett grabbed Rosalie around the waist and pulled her in tight and started grooming her like a feline, licking her hair.

"Ew. You seriously have to stop licking me," Rosalie complained, making a prissy and dissatisfied face. Everyone just laughed harder. Tonight was going to be fun.

At this point, Jake was laughing so hard he sat lying on the floor clenching his stomach and gasping for air as tears rolled down his cheeks. If vampires were able to produce tears, I'm positive that everyone who stood in the hallway would be crying as well. Even Carlisle was smiling from ear to ear laughing giddily.

I looked around at everyone else's costumes as I continued to laugh. I saw that Carlisle was dressed as a hippie. He wore a long-haired wig that was a dirty blonde color with a bandana tied around it. His jeans were a very light blue and were faded and washed out. Carlisle's jacket was a light purple with threads hanging down from it and beads laced into the threads. His jacket was hanging open and showed his muscular stomach. I had to say, Carlisle was a very good looking father. Jasper stood next to Carlisle still laughing, wearing a pirate costume. He had an eye patch made of black leather, a wooden peg leg, and lightweight pants and shirt that resembled rags more than an outfit. His whole ensemble was black, white, and red. Then, holding me, Edward was next to Jasper. My Edward was as handsome and dashing as ever dressed as a matador. He wore a shiny gold outfit with floral designs embroidered into the front of the jacket and the top of the pants. Along with that, Edward held a crimson red cape and had on a black mask, a fake black moustache – with much resemblance to Rosalie's. His hair was slicked back with gel giving him a very mysterious look – I liked it. And, last but not least, Jake was standing next to Emmett directly across from Carlisle. I hadn't a clue what he was supposed to be. Maybe an Indian chief. That's the closest thing he looked like. Jake had on some kind of animal skin slung over his upper body and waist in a caveman like manor. Then he had on a hat that had feathers sticking out of it in a messy array. They were red, blue, yellow, and white. His whole outfit looked old and washed out.

Everyone had stopped laughing now; Jacob rose from the floor and wiped his tears.

"Let's head out," said Carlisle. We ran down the stairs yelling exuberantly, chatting about the exciting night ahead of us.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first story and I would love pointers so please review. And, I would like to say that my next chapter will be up within a week. I don't take too long to write my story. Oh, and I would like to put a special thanks to **xoxo-rachieeex83** for being an amazing friend and helping me with my story.


End file.
